


One More Time

by Veelez (Hyela)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyela/pseuds/Veelez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a nice and tranquil morning, Scott decides he has had enough with the cold distance that Allison puts between the both of them and demands explanations. Allison has something else in mind than extrapolating on her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homoeroticismforthewin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoeroticismforthewin/gifts).



> Scott/Allison  
> Rated T for groping and frotting. And mushy romance  
> Set in Canon

_Love, free as air at sight of human ties,_  
 _Spreads his light wings, and in a moment flies._  
~Alexander Pope

  
Scott was genuine when he told Allison he could wait, that what mattered was that they’d find each other in the end. He honestly intended to cease watching over her, to give her some time. Some space. He would swear without (much) guilt on his mother’s head that he understood the present need for them to take a few steps back, and that he tried to do his part. He really did.

  
So what if fate kept putting him and Allison in each other’s way? It wasn’t his fault.  
They would cross path at the grocery store, at the video store, at the drugstore (at any store, really) and everyday at school in the halls. He would take his bike and run into her doing her daily jogging. She would go to pump gas and come across him and Stiles doing the same. It was as if it was unavoidable. As if they naturally, unconsciously attracted each other like magnets.

  
Needless to say, it made their break up more and more unbearable, what with the tension mounting and all the awkward silences. Damn, those silences. Scott didn’t understand the silences.

  
He thought that, despite everything that went on that infamous night, he and Allison left on good terms. Yet, she wouldn’t speak. She would barely say hello to him. She would smile uncertain, stretched, little smiles, but her body would sort of arched in the opposite direction. The moment she saw him, she was like a deer in the headlights, a rabbit ready to bolt. A cautious prey. Putting aside the fact that it wasn’t... Allison-like to act like a prey, it made him feel like a predator, and Scott did not like that one bit.

  
He wasn’t like Derek, or Peter, or Jackson... or his father. Frightening women, using them for their own gains; seducing them into doing things, or scaring them if it didn’t work... Well. He did kiss Lydia that one time, and hurt Stiles in the process, but she came onto him and she was probably using him just as much as the ‘wolf’ was using her. Besides, he was better at the wolf stuff now. He could control it. The point was, he was not that boy parents would warn their daughters about. He could be talked to, he deserved to be talked to, or at least to have his existence acknowledged without it making him feel as if it was nothing more than a burden.  
So when for the hundredth time Allison hung her head, took an abrupt turn and jogged away to avoid him on the sidewalk, inflicting an umpteenth wound on his heart, Scott decided he had enough. He started to run in the same direction she took (which would be an uncomfortable detour to her house. The lack of subtlety was shy of insulting) and easily caught up with her. He adjusted his pace to hers, jogging alongside her, but remained silent. He did not want to look at her either, preferring to make this as awkward as possible because he was feeling petty, but he could not help but steal glances at her long, beautiful, athletic body. Couldn’t help but notice all the little endearing details, like how pearls of sweat would slowly form and glide down her neck. How her hair seemed to shine under the sun. The bounce of her boobs. The little intakes of breath. ...her own quick irritated glances in his direction.

  
Suddenly, a glint of something passed through the annoyance her eyes as they locked gazes, and she sprinted.  
Surprised, Scott almost came to a halt, but the burst of indignation in his chest pushed him forward. Did she seriously think she could outrun him? Of course not. So she expected him to give up? That was not going to happen.

  
Scott caught up with her again, but Allison curtly turned and speedily crossed the street, taking the direction of the park. Scott followed through, irritated. The feeling of being a predatory thing was seizing him again. ‘It’s not stalking, and I’m not Matt’ he told himself unhappily, ‘I just want to straighten things up. Nothing else.’ Still, they needed to stop running. He needed to be the bigger man.

  
“Allison!” he cried out, reaching his hand before him to touch her shoulder.

  
She squealed. Not an exclamation of fear, but a happy little thing. And then she ran even faster, even though she looked a bit breathless. Scott’s heart made a jump and there was... this sparkle of pleasure. He didn’t know what to make of it. So he ran faster and reached his hand again.  
Allison looked over her shoulder and their eyes met. There was defiance in her eyes. She raised her chin, looked forward and tried to run faster still, the effort now evident. He indulged her, staying just behind her, confused as to what they were supposed to be playing at, but if she thought he would tire first, she was fooling herself.

  
They finally reached the woody park. It was early, so there was hardly anyone, aside from a few passerbys, some of them throwing them curious looks. Allison strayed from the path and zigzagged a bit between the trees, seemingly aimlessly. She was making ragged sounds while breathing, and Scott doubted she could last much longer. And so, he decided to end this. He accelerated and firmly put his hand on her shoulder.

  
“Allison, stop! I just want to...”

  
She brusquely grabbed his hand, turned around, seemed to trip because of the sudden change in speed, and brought him down in the inevitable fall. He tried to catch her, and he could have, but in a split-second, he noticed the playful glint back in her eyes and realized that she intended that fall. So instead, he made them turned so she could land on top of him and avoid hurting herself in anyway. He barely succeeded and they crashed in a mess of limbs on the ground.

  
The impact did not hurt much, but the grotesquery of the situation still stunned Scott. For one, Allison started laughing, ecstatic, putting her hands on both sides of him, but making no effort to lift herself. Scott dazedly wondered where she found the breath to do so. It sounded almost painful to his ears. Most importantly, he wondered if she was alright. Because who ignores you for a month and then makes you chase them before bursting into careless laughter. What was that. Was it a dream? Wait, he could ask.

  
“What... what is this?” murmured Scott, trying to look at Allison in the eyes.

  
“Ever... ever... the gentleman... are you?” answered Allison, trying to catch her breath. She lift her head and looked at him. A few messy bangs had escaped from her ponytail to surround her now very red face. The light of the day made her sweaty skin glow. She was still as pretty as ever. And laying on top of him. Scott gulped.

  
“Wouldn’t want you to stop jogging because of a sprained ankle.”

  
“Right.”

  
“Not that you’re some fragile thing!” exclaimed Scott guiltily, “It’s just... I could so I did, just in case, you know?”

  
“S’fine.” she put her head back against his chest. They stayed in that position for a few seconds, Scott letting the image of the perfect blue sky above him, behind the leaves of the trees, and the feeling of Allison’s weight on him sink in. He listened her breathing and her heartbeat slowly comes back to normal. How he missed this. So much it hurt.

  
“Allison, what is...” he choked a bit, “What was that? Making me chase you?”

  
She stilled against him. Sighed. Placed her knees on each side of Scott’s waist and started to lift herself up. Scott impulsively put his arms around her to stop her. She let him and remained in her even more suggestive position. She didn’t seem to realize it, though.

  
“I don’t... I don’t have a good explanation Scott. You just started to go after me and...” she shrugged uneasily against him. Utter a little laugh. “You looked so serious and determined... and I guess... I thought ‘this could turn sour really fast’ and I didn’t want that. So I made it a... a game, I guess. Besides...” she stopped herself short, swallowed and brought her hand to his arm gently. “I miss you Scott.”

  
He snorted skeptically.

  
“Didn’t give me that impression, what with you avoiding me and all. You even avoid talking to Stiles! And put efforts into it. He noticed.”

  
“I didn’t mean to hurt his feelings. I thought I was sparing us. Acting like friends... wouldn’t it feel crueler to you? Having each other, but not really?”

  
“No. Making me think that I was dangerous and unfriendable didn’t really make me feel spared.”

  
“Oh, Scott. I didn’t think you were dangerous. I thought we needed time apart. We even made that clear.”

  
“Allison, I can give you some space, but acting like strangers... it’s killing me.” Scott paused. It wasn’t how he imagined having this conversation, laying on the ground in a park, Allison on top of him making him semi-aroused, but now that the subject was out... he might as well say everything he had in mind. “I still love you, you know—”

  
“I know Scott,” she cut hurriedly, “I do too... that is not why I... Don’t doubt that your love is precious to me. God, that sounds so corny... Sorry. You can finish.”

  
“Not that corny... anyway, what I mean is that if you cut all ties with me for an extended period of time, I’m afraid that we’ll forget each other. That we’ll grow apart and that the gap will just... get too large. I know you want space —which sounds ironic said in our position— but I wish you would just talk to me again. Not act like I’m some sort of predator.”

  
Allison looked surprised. She closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder. Sighed. She was trying to come up with something to say. Scott closed his eyes too, anticipating the best and the worst outcomes of the present situation.

  
“What happened to fate, Scott? To ‘we’ll be together in the end, no matter what’?” she said, something undescribable in her voice. Scott swallowed.

  
“Well. I was feeling really confident when I said that. I guess that being apart from you makes me self-conscious. And nervous. And a mess, basically.” He hoped that sounded genuine, even though he was only feeling clumsy. She giggled.

  
“Really, now. Losing faith when I’m not around? That’s not good...”

  
“You’re my anchor Allison.” he blurted out. And regretted it a bit.

  
How would she interpret that? She remained silent. Then she moved against him and he felt her lips come close to his ear. Felt her sweet breath, smelt it. The hair on his neck raised and he held back a shudder.

  
“Then, you are my ship, Scott. And one day, I’ll know how to sail us.” The confidence in her tone, although her heartbeat talked of nervousness, made him melt inside.

  
“We’ll be unsinkable.” he added.

  
She snorted, then giggled in his ear, but did not share what was funny about it. Perhaps the situation was a little too mushy. Yet, it felt so good, and Allison talking to him, assuring him that she still loved him, made him feel invincible.

  
“You’re hard.” said Allison.

  
Shit.

  
She didn’t sound affronted. In fact, the next moment her lips were against his ear. She bit his lobe softly and brought her hands to his neck. Scott let his hands, that were still resting on her hips, slide a little lower. She pushed into his touch, which also meant she rubbed against his growing erection. A loud moan escaped him and he slapped one hand on his mouth, horrified, but still careful not to hit Allison doing so. Allison actually laughed at him and kissed the back of his hand playfully. He removed the hand and met her lips with his. Then pulled back.

  
“Err... perhaps it’s not the... best place to do this.”

  
Allison sat herself on him, her hands now on his chest, and looked around. “There’s no one around here.” She looked down at him. The playful glint was back into her eyes. “I’ll even bet I can make you come before anyone approaches.”

  
“Wow, Allison. Feeling risky today?” Scott managed to gulp. The truth was, she was probably right. That flirtatious comment alone put him a bit on edge. It’s been so long and, horny teenager that he was, she could make him come with her voice. The assurance and the dominating position were definitely a turn on.

  
“Let’s say that... I’m tired to hide. All alone. Inactive.” she answered, and then grin at him, her smile a thing of beauty.

  
Scott putt his hands on her hips and made her move, locking his gaze with hers. She took the reins and moved her hips in circles. Her fingers clenched in his shirt. He raised his hands to her breasts and pressed them through her top. She sighed and brought her own hands on his to make him press harder, caressing his arms doing so.

  
He was already close and was arching his body, trying his best to not make much sounds. Allison was better at this than him, but she let out a few pleased noise here and there. Her lips were parted in concentration and lust, but she would smile humorously at him every few seconds.

  
“What’s... so funny?” he let out.

  
She simply plunged on him, kissing his lips hurriedly, nibbling on them and then licking. A heated feeling surged in Scott’s groin, the pressure climbing suddenly. She let a trail of kisses on his jaw and, again, he felt her breath against his ear.

  
“I’m making you come in your pants, boy.” she whispered huskily.

  
With that, he was done for. He felt himself crisped and shudder a little violently, Allison holding onto him, and he came. Effectively, in his pants, without even having taking it out. Damn.

  
Allison snorted and laughed joyously (and proudly) into his ear. It was hard to resist joining her, so he didn’t. He laughed helplessly, hugging her, pressing her against him. Whatever just happened didn’t make much sense, but they just gave in to it, laughing and rubbing against each other, rejoicing in the moment.  
The laughter died, but the newfound comfort didn’t, fortunately. They remained in this position, silently, content with the other’s presence. No stranger came by to bother them. Finally, Allison sighed and rolled off him, laying next to him, but her intention to get up obvious.

  
“I should go,” she said, “I promised my dad I’d help him with something. Not hunter-related. Anyway...” she sat and looked down at him, thoughtful. “I will... I’ll see you at school on Monday, okay?”

  
He grinned. “Yes. And maybe you’ll even say hello.”

  
“Maybe I’ll even ask you how you’re doing.”

Scott watched her as she stood up, waved at him, and took off. His eyes followed her until the very moment when they couldn’t see her in the distance anymore.  
Then he took a minute to realize the state he was in: all dishevelled, his pants and shirt stained by grass, his boxers stained by cum. His lips stretched into a strange contented smile as he thought that he really didn’t feel like a predator anymore. In fact, looks like Allison was his tamer. Or rather... she was his anchor. The captain of the ship. And someday, she’ll sail them and they’d be unsinkable.


End file.
